User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock - The Others
And as i am back and AS i am back on a FRIDAY and ya still isn't here, please come back to wiki Jessefan1, your awesome! Ok i haven't worked on this story for a long time tho this story is where we continue now i wanna next time work on The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie IF working or else idk....* *Many people runs* Mermaid Man: Stay together, everyone, We'll be safe as soon as we get to our temple. *SpongeBob screams as he looks behind himself, spotting Deathwing who spits fire at a tree, burning the tree suddenly!.. SpongeBob screams and keeps running faster due to the tree and Deathwing spits fire everywhere, as SpongeBob is running, people splits up!* Barnacle Boy: Everyone, keep going! We'll meet up on the other side! *SpongeBob looks at Barnacle Boy* Follow your friends! *SpongeBob even looks at his friends, and SpongeBob did JUST what Barnacle Boy told him!* *SpongeBob jumps over fire in the way!* Mermaid Man: The temple is just up ahead! Follow us! *Deathwing tries to hit SpongeBob, but he dodges the hit, Deathwing do another try, SpongeBob once again dodges it* *His friends runs quick as SpongeBob jumps over Deathwing's arm in the way like a pro and finally is following them closer enough* Mermaid Man: Hurry! Inside the temple! *Everybody enters the temple!* The inner chamber is built entirely of obsidian. We should be untouchable in there. *Mermaid Man and/or Barnacle Boy pulls a lever which activates the way, the way where the portal is, unfortunately enough, Deathwing finded them* Pearl/Sandy: (Zcreamz... So zcream is scream but <:/ Idk if Petra or Olivia screamed in the original... (Nope) So...) *They run quickly obviously enough quickly quite quickly to the portal meanwhile Deathwing enters the temple after the heroes* *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy stops* Mermaid Man: Hurry! If you can get through the portal, you'll be safe! Squidward: *Squidward enters suddenly but... Dude Squidward?* Uh, something's not right here. *Not triggered!* Pearl: It's not lit! We need something to light it. *SpongeBob grabs flint and steel* Sandy: Hurry up, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob triggers the portal, fixed* Sandy: Everyone! Get in! NOW! *Pearl, Squidward, and Gary enters but uh but.....* Mermaid Man: Aaaaaaaah! *Deathwing attacks Mermaid Man* SpongeBob: Mermaid Man! Barnacle Boy! *Quickly runs to them and jumps very over Deathwing's arm which tried to hit SpongeBob, SpongeBob got Mermaid Man which Deathwing grabbed too, SpongeBob did save Mermaid Man!* *Deathwing kills more people* Mermaid Man: Thank you. *Looks at the people outside* <:( There are so many of them... I-I can't save them all. I can't stop this by myself. Barnacle Boy: Me neither! Mermaid Man: We need to find the others. *Sandy suddenly fights Deathwing, behind them* SpongeBob: :/ Others? Barnacle Boy: Medic's been missing for years. Mermaid Man: 7 Years probably, Boy! Barnacle Boy: But the others -- You must seek them out. *Mermaid Man shows SpongeBob an amulet which was from his pocket* Mermaid Man: Take this amulet. And guard it with your life. You can do this! SpongeBob: What? Why me? Barnacle Boy: We believe in you. Mermaid Man: Take the amulet -- *Mermaid Man gives it to SpongeBob now* Take it through the portal, and then -- *Deathwing try to crush the three, however it misses them and they dodged it, however, Deathwing punched Sandy behind them* *SpongeBob notices what happened to Sandy, SpongeBob got better, SpongeBob take his weapon out of his pocket and dodges Deathwing's attack then hit it's giant hand!* Patrick: WAAH! :o!.. *Sandy screams and karate chops Deathwing's hand, not broken* Sandy: You two: go through the portal and meet up with the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can. *Sandy faces Deathwing* Go on, SpongeBob, go! Get through that portal, now! *Looks back to SpongeBob!* SpongeBob: I'm not leaving without you! Sandy: The gang needs you, SpongeBob -- go through the portal! If anything happens, I'll meet you guys at the temple. *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy got caught by Deathwing* *Sandy try to save them so she runs at Deathwing BUT sadly got caught then!* Patrick: *Still screaming* *SpongeBob is mad at Deathwing then dodges Deathwing's hand and now look at Patrick suddenly behind him after that at this point and Patrick's pretty scared, Patrick!* SpongeBob: Patrick! *Patrick screams now, screams noob way screams!* *SpongeBob runs to Sandy, Mermaid Man, and Barnacle Boy* SpongeBob: Oh, no! Mermaid Man: Can't -- get -- away from it! (Is THIS what Gabriel said? Sigh sorry i DID forgot!) *SpongeBob quickly (later) quickly did later save Sandy down on ground!* Sandy: Thanks SpongeBob! *Points at Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!* <:O Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's still up there! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: SpongeBob!!! Go!! SpongeBob: >_< No! *SpongeBob DID dodge as Deathwing once again appear with his giant hand, BUT sadly this time... It HIT SpongeBob, it DID hit SpongeBob, so SpongeBob flies back at Patrick and both are to the portal!* Both: OOF!! *End of Part 10!* Category:Blog posts